leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Renekton/@comment-4900160-20130104191025/@comment-4834593-20130109182635
Oh come on Zilla. On Irelia page, I once compared her to Olaf when you said she was broken. Sadly, you did not look there anymore, so I'll do it again. I take every of Irelia's abilities, list what they do, list what Olaf has for that (or not), then list what Olaf has left, then I sum up whatever does not equal out. Irelia: Permanent 40% tenacity Olaf: Six seconds not caring about any crowd control. Equals each other pretty much, as both can kill the AD carry and tank. The 40% tenacity isn't really useful when you're looking at each other, teamfights last 10 seconds at most if they're full out. Irelia: A dash with cooldown reset on kill. Olaf: Nothing specially against this. Irelia has a dash with cooldown reset on kill (with this ability) on Olaf. Irelia: 13 (26) health back on every autoattack, deals 75 true damage in trades. Olaf: Gains at least 45 AD (more likely about 55-70), 21% life steal (and spell vamp), granting him, with 100 other AD, say reduced 20% (dat armor penetration), for about 120 AD to life steal from. 20% from 120 is, you guessed it, 24. Sounds familiar, that number around 25, right? Olaf has about 35 bonus damage per attack from this (after armor), but also gains about 35 damage on his (AoE) Q. Irelia wins with 30 damage, I'd say. Irelia 30 damage per autoattack. Irelia: Stun/slow Olaf: Slow on Q, weaker but ranged, no stun. Ults: Irelia: Damage in a line, neither heal nor damage is really astonishing. Heals maybe for 200, damages maybe for 400-500 AoE. Olaf: 60 armor and magic resistance, gains 30 armor penetration AS A DAMN PASSIVE. Can't really equal each other out. From Olaf, we have not yet had ranged damage on Q, attack speed from passive and true damage on E. So, what have we left? Irelia: Dash with cooldown reset on Q, conditional stun on E (does not stun when you are trying to get someone running, only when someone is trying to get you), 200 heal 500 damage ult. Olaf: Ranged harras, with skillshot though, up to, say 80% attack speed, 300 true damage nuke every 4 seconds without cdr, 60 armor and magic resistance for 6 seconds, free 30 armor penetration. Tell me, is dash + conditional stun + minor heal + average ult damage > ranged harras + up to 80% bonus attack speed + short cooldown 300 true damage + 60 armor and mr for 6 seconds + 30 armor penetration? Say, that a dash is as good as that ranged harras (becuz of slow, even though we counted it earlier) plus 60 armor and mr (as you're at your enemies faster), and the minor heal plus ult damage is as good as the 300 true damage plus the attack speed. With both, I feel I'm being generous, yet we still got that armor penetration. So who's OP? Irelia, Olaf, both, or neither?